


Certain Sights

by Numb_Tickles



Category: Smosh
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Shayne is a bit of a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numb_Tickles/pseuds/Numb_Tickles
Summary: This is a sight Shayne had never ever expected to see. He could get used to it, though.





	Certain Sights

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope no one at Smosh will ever read this. I stg, I might just die of embarrassment.

Matt Raub surprised everyone with a four-day long group outing at a beach resort, a treat from Mythical for them to take a break. As usual, there are two people to a room, Shayne and Damien immediately volunteering to share.

That night, the pair played a couple of games on Damien's switch, cans of LaCroix on either side and being their usual competitive selves. Three hours passed before Damien called for a ceasefire and got ready to sleep, wanting to reserve his energy for the next day. The both cleaned up before Damien went to his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"You gonna sleep yet, bud?" Damien turned to Shayne's direction.

"In a bit, just gonna check Twitter first."

"All right, I'm gonna turn my light off then. G'night Shayne."

"Yeah, good night Dames."

After the brunet switched off his nightlight, Shayne settled into his bed, his back leaning on the headboard and covers until his waist.

About an hour passed of idle scrolling, liking, and replying on Twitter, Shayne heard a soft groan to his left. Damien shifted, laying on his side facing Shayne with his left foot escaping the too warm blanket.

Shayne smiled fondly at the sight and was about to keep scrolling when he saw that the left side of Damien's boxer shorts slipped down enough to expose the latter's subtle v-line. Mouth suddenly dry, Shayne's eyes remained transfixed on the happy trail before another groan broke him out if his trance.

Damien's left hand scratched his stomach before splaying it in front. This time, his shirt hiking up a bit to show his navel and some of his soft abs, more prominent from working out.

Shayne gulped as he eyed the newly exposed skin, keenly aware of his slowly hardening member.

He tried to distract himself by scrolling through his Twitter again and mentally reciting random mantras, but catching sight of Damien's happy trail and imagining where it leads to, is turning Shayne on. It would have been fine if he was alone and within the confines of his own room. But in a room with his best friend, who he's secretly in love with and the subject of his wet dreams, he can't risk it.

Shayne tried to ignore his hard-on and attempted to sleep, but all it did was remind Shayne of his secret fantasies. Giving up on his efforts, he instead set the covers to the side and removed his boxer shorts.

_Might as well get it over with._

The blond settled on a half sitting position with his butt seated farther and leaning back his head and upper back to rest on the headboard. Biting his lip to remain quiet and squirting a bit of lotion on his hand, he started to stroke himself with his eyes fixated on Damien's form. The pleasure was building up but it was not enough.

Shayne thoroughly coated his index and middle finger in saliva, imagining the fingers are Damien's instead. He spread his legs and brought his fingers to his hole and slowly fingered himself with one, until it was loose enough to accomodate both. 

Stroking and finger-fucking himself, Shayne found it more difficult to muffle his sounds. However, the thought of being caught masturbating by Damien was turning him on more, and he gasped as he hit a sweet spot.

Unknown to Shayne, Damien was slightly awoken by the former rustling his bag while looking for his lotion. The brunet was about to fall back to a deep sleep when a sudden gasp startled his mind. He opened one eye just a bit to find Shayne, dimly illuminated by his night light and losing himself to pleasure.

Thankfully the darkness on his side of the room concealed his slow blinking, trying to determine if the sight is real or just an elaborate dream. Deciding it was real, Damien remained still and opened his eyes just a sliver. Open enough to see clearly, but not enough to be obviously awake.

The dim light cast interesting outlines and shadows on Shayne's muscular form, the outline on his quivering spreaded legs in particular giving Damien a pleasant tingle. The brunet watched as Shayne's hand extended further, fucking himself deeper, while the other hand stroked faster on his steadily weeping member.

It was a glorious sight, Damien drinking in the visible expanse of skin he hoped to someday touch. He watched as his best friend's actions became faster and more erratic, indicating he was close, until he reached his peak.

Damien stilled as he heard his name, softly gasped as Shayne released. He followed Shayne's form as he cleaned himself with a couple of tissues and went to the bathroom for a quick wash.

When the blond was out of sight, Damien set his phone's alarm to vibrate three hours before tomorrow's breakfast call time. Settling back to a comfortable position, he went back to sleep as Shayne was finished washing. Smiling in his sleep, he can't wait to give Shayne a pleasant wake up call.

True to his word, Damien turned off the alarm just after two vibrations. As quiet as he could, he went to the bathroom to wash the sleep off his face and brush his teeth. Coming out of the bathroom, he tiptoed to the other bed where Shayne is still asleep, lying on his back in an almost spread-eagled position.

Damien carefully set his knee on the bed and crouched under the covers. Maneuvering himself between Shayne's legs, he slowly slid his friend's boxers down to reveal the prize within. 

He gently held the flaccid cock and heard a low groan from Shayne. He slowly stroked along the length until it was semi-hard. Deciding it was enough, he lied on his stomach and propped himself with his left elbow on the matress. Damien gave the tip an experimental lick and heard another low groan. Feeling bolder, he licked the whole underside of the semi-hard member before enveloping it whole with his mouth. 

Being new at this, Damien began at a slow rhythm to get used to the alien feeling. After a while, he started to get comfortable and eventually, his mouth reached the base and the tip was bumping his throat.

Shayne was feeling really good in his sleep, he thought he was in one of his wet dreams. After going on for a bit, the pleasure suddenly felt so real and he opened his eyes to an unusual sight. His covers hiding the bobbing head of a man. Removing the sheets, he almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Damien giving HIM - a.k.a. SHAYNE - a blowjob.

"D-Damien?!" he managed to shriek out despite his confusion and the assault of pleasure.

His friend stopped his actions and faced Shayne with a lopsided grin.

"Good morning, baby boy," Damien said as his right hand stroked the now fully-erect cock. "Enjoyed your wake up call?"

"W-wh-what?" Shayne tried to stammer out a reply until Damien just leaned close and shut him up with a sweet kiss, his own taste only served to turn him on. Shayne leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Damien's back, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, Damien's hand went to Shayne's hair and gently pulled, drawing a deep moan from the other man. After both pulled away for breath, Shayne was still having trouble comprehending what was happening.

Damien leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "What an interesting night you had, Shayne. I didn't know checking Twitter involved jerking yourself off."

Shayne stilled and grasped Damien's shoulders, "What? Y-you were awake that time?"

"Mm-hmm, you were making some...interesting noises. Hearing my name was the most interesting out of all them." Damien touched Shayne's forehead with his own and looked him in the eye, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I thought you only like me as a friend, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, confessing that I want to fuck my best friend would have made everything awkward."

The somber mood broke as both laughed at the mental image of that scenario.

Damien's look softened and he gently cupped Shayne jaw, "Ever since our trip to Japan, I realized my feelings for you run far deeper than a friend. I thought it was a mistake and tried dating others, but I was a gosh dang idiot. But now, I can tell you without hesitation. I love you, Shayne."

There was nothing but pure love and sincerity in his words, so overwhelming that Shayne almost forgot to breathe.

"I love you too, Damien. God, it's been so long..."

Shayne pulled the brunet for another kiss, this time pouring his feelings of love and relief.

It started sweet and languid until their kiss became fervent with the desperate need to be closer, to feel more, to taste more. Shayne's hands roamed while Damien pulled his blond locks again. Shayne moaned into the kiss as his best friend turned lover took the lead. The kiss was more than he could ever imagine, melting from all the sensations, only Damien's hand on his back holding him steady. 

When the need for air was too much once again, they broke the kiss and touched foreheads while they panted for air.

"Do you want me to continue where I left off, baby boy?" Damien asked.

Hearing his pet name in a different context made his cock harden anew. He bit his lip and just nodded in response.

One of Damien's hand went back to stroking, his other hand pointing three fingers in front of Shayne's mouth, "Open up."

Shayne obeyed and thoroughly sucked the fingers, encircling his tongue on each digit and making lewd sounds. Damien played with Shayne's tongue for a bit before pulling his fingers out and giving the shorter man a quick kiss. He leaned on one ear.

"Strip."

The blond quickly took off his shirt and boxer shorts, readying himself for what's about to happen.

Damien went slow prepping Shayne's hole, still pumping the cock in his other hand to make the other relax. He maintained his pace until all three fingers were sliding smoothly in and out. He angled his fingers in different directions until Shayne suddenly let out a loud moan, and he continued hitting that same spot. 

The brunet can tell that Shayne is getting closer to the edge, he moved faster, fascinated by the pleasured expression. With a curl of his finger, the other man released all over his own abs. After cleaning Shayne with some tissues from the nightstand, Damien was surprised when their positions were suddenly flipped.

"Let me return the favor."

Shayne smiled and quickly removed Damien's boxers, his painfully hard member jutting out proudly. Tanned fingers tracing the forming abs, and lips making a trail of open-mouthed kisses down to the now fully visible v-line. He took his time tracing his fingers along the dips and curves of the body below and leaving kisses, watching Damien squirm and gasp at his actions. After his eyes had their fill, the blond took the cock in his mouth without hesitation and went to town. The brunet felt the wet walls taking more and more of length and moaned louder when he felt a tongue rubbing all over and adding to the wonderful experience.

Damien's hands went to both sides of the bobbing head, and he started face-fucking the other. All Shayne could do was relax his throat and make humming noises, doing his best to make the other feel really good.

"Sh-Shayne, I'm close."

Hearing this, the blond sucked even harder until the brunet came directly on his throat. He released Damien's cock with a pop and positioned himself above it. Pale hands supported his hips as he slid on Damien's length until he was fully sheathed. Shayne leaned forward with his hands on Damien's chest to steady himself before moving his hips up and down. When the initial pain gradually turned to pleasure, Shayne rode faster, his moans getting louder.

From Damien's view, Shayne looked absolutely radiant and very ravishing while riding Damien's cock to oblivion. Damp blond bangs swaying with every movement, trembling hips, and the expression of absolute pleasure on his handsome face. When Damien thrusted his hips to meet Shayne's actions, the latter let out a breathy moan and went faster, following Damien's pace. The blond's face indicated he was close, but Damien didn't want to end it just yet so he stopped and tightly grasped Shayne's cock, preventing his orgasm. 

The blond let out an erotic combination of a whine and groan. Damien growled low and reversed their positions, pulling out and pinning Shayne on his back.

"Oh no, not so fast, baby boy."

Shayne's eyes are clouded with pleasure, his breaths slow and heavy, warm puffs of air visible. "Damien, please..." 

Damien merely gave him a chaste kiss, "What do you want me to do?"

"I...I...Please, Damien..." 

Damien nipped the other's neck and felt the body below him squirm. He whispered, "Come on, say it. What do you want me to do?"

"Please...fuck me..."

"As you wish, buddy." Damien released his hand on the blond's member and kissed him deeper this time. His cock slid into Shayne's hole once again and his hips thrusted with renewed vigor.

He held Shayne tight and close to his body, almost trying to meld together, as he thrusted faster and swallowed Shayne's moans. A few more hurried deep thrusts and Shayne came, screaming Damien's name and breaking their kiss. Damien wasn't far behind before thrusting deep and releasing inside Shayne. He pulled out and collapsed beside the other man, both catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow.

Shayne was the first to break the silence.

"Woah...that was something..."

"Yeah," Damien answered lamely.

A beat passed before the both of them laughed. 

Damien turned to face Shayne, "So, I guess we're a thing now, right?"

The shorter man smiled, "Yeah, I mean, if you want to..."

Damien leaned in for a kiss, short but sweet. He was beginning to get addicted to kissing Shayne.

"Sure, boyfriend?" cue another bout of giggles.

Damien sat up glanced at the clock and noticed they got less than thirty minutes left.

"We better get ready for breakfast before Ian and Matt Raub break down the door." Shayne quickly got out of bed.

"Oh shoot, let's hurry up. I'll blame you when the good stuff's gone when we arrive."

"Sure, blame me, when you're the one who riled me up with your fap show last night."

Shayne flushed, "Don't call it a fap show, damn it!"

"I'll call it for what it is. Anyway, let's just shower together, it'll be faster."

"Fine, but we'll just shower okay. No sexy stuff."

"No sexy stuff, got it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the heck did I write. I just know that I needed to let it out.


End file.
